


Blunder the Wondergrot

by theCrowe



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Grots, Humour, Limerick, Orks, Poetry, wierdboy grot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCrowe/pseuds/theCrowe
Summary: An unlikely Waaagh builds around a grot with a blunderbus. Told in comedy Limerick verse.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Blunder the Wondergrot

There once was a grot known as Blunder  
Whose tale is a legend of wonder  
His blunderbuss shots  
Could floor a Bull-Grox  
And even rend armour asunder.

One thing that the Ork Mind can do  
Is to make what they think to come true  
And the more that believe  
The more power they receive  
And that's how the grot's power grew

A blunderbuss so it was told  
That could blast with a power ten fold  
Stupendously shot  
By a wonderous grot  
Was truly a sight to behold.

Orks from all over da Waaagh  
Heard tell of this rising green star  
They came to his side  
from far and from wide  
To witness his Blundering power

The more that attended the show  
The greater his power would grow  
Each target they stood  
Got blasted real good  
There was nothing that grot couldn't blow. 

And so began Blunder's adventures  
Though battlefields, buildings and trenches  
His blunderful buss  
Caused such a big fuss  
And attracted a lot of attention.

Now the tanks of the Imperial Guard  
Though their armour be ever so hard  
They seemed to just melt  
When his power they felt  
Like a knife through a slab of Squig-lard

As the Blunder-Waaagh gathered momentum  
The humans just could not prevent them  
From blowing to bits  
All their tanks and their ships  
He blasted whatever they sent him.

But alas came a terrible day  
When a Titan came stomping his way.  
Took a shot to the head  
And fell down like the dead  
and squashed him beneath where it lay.

And so ends the legend of Blunder  
Whose blunderbuss echoed like thunder  
Gork-damn, what a Grot!  
and a zogging good shot  
A mighty peculiar Grot-wonder

:The end:


End file.
